The Incident
by Elizabeth-nightwatchman
Summary: I've read this scenario a couple of times and wanted to try out my own. J.K.R. owns the characters! Should be somewhere between a "T" and an "M" I think...


_I've read this scenario a couple of time and decided to try out my own version. All belongs to J.K.R.!_

_Enjoy! :)_

I'm walking back from the Quidditch practice fields alone at night and am feeling particularly vulnerable for a reason wholly unknown to me.

I hear a _shuffle…shuffle._

_**Don't flip out, Lily**_

It's bound to be nothing…. I always manage to scare myself, quite ironic, I know, seeing as I'm in Gryffindor.

I halt suddenly to test my hypothesis.

_Shuff_— then silence.

Now I know something is following me, and the hair at the back of my neck stands up. I bend down to pretend I'm tying my shoe as I covertly glance around at the school grounds and to give my stalker a plausible reason for stopping. I see nothing. I slowly get back to my feet and retrieve my wand from my jean pocket under my robes and hold it lightly in my hands, reflexes ready.

I begin walking once again. Twirling the wand lightly in my hands I skip along pretending to be carefree so that whoever the hell is following will assume I'm an easy target and may give himself away.

_**I assumed correctly**_ was my first thought when I hear "_Stupefy!"_ yelled out come from somewhere nearby.

I whirl around and shout the shielding charm not a second too soon.

Then I sigh.

_**That figures, of all the people…**_

"Hello, Malfoy, anything I can do for you this particular evening?" I ask in a bored tone. I know the best way to deal with him is to mask my fear and hope for the best. I'm confident that I can hold my own.

"Go to hell, Mudblood! We don't need your filth desecrating our school!" I sigh, he's obviously furious at my faked nonchalance.

"Come now, Malfoy. _Surely_ you know the correct way to treat a lady. I can assure you, however, that that was _not_ it." By now my palms are getting clammy and I am growing more and more nervous. I apparently have a 'bad' habit of appearing less concerned the more nervous I get.

I got no reply just a string of curses. I am loath to admit that the sheer level of the curses knocks my shield (and in turn me) back several feet. Eventually I have to dive away to avoid the curses.

Jumping back to my feet immediately I proceed to taunt him; don't ask me why. Perhaps I believe that the angrier he gets the less concentration he will have.

It quickly becomes apparent that had he been shouting regular spells or jinxes this may have been true. Unfortunately the reverse appears to be true for the Unforgivable Curses.

He's getting desperate.

"_Crucio_!"

_**I wasn't fast enough**_ is the first think I think as I fall to my knees; all thoughts have ceased and all I know is pain. Every cell in my body is being stabbed repeatedly and none of my thoughts are translating to words for seconds on end.

My foggy mind slowly clears and I began breathing deeply when he finally stops. I barely see him as he swaggers over to my kneeling form.

When he finally reaches me he grabs my messy bun and wrenches my head back. His iceberg eyes stare me down, unwarranted fury burning through them. His rock hard palm flies out of nowhere when he strikes my cheek. My lip begins to drip blood. I see it as it stains the light snow that has fallen.

"Cheek for cheek," He sneers. "an apt punishment, I think."

I must be suicidal because all I do is grin.

"Really Malfoy, is that all you've got?"

I have the distinct pleasure of watching his face change (ever so briefly) from a smug sneer to incredulous before the reverts back. This allows me the element of surprise, however, and I'm able to wriggle from his grasp and stumble a few yards away.

This time I'm ready however.

"_Expelliarmus!_" His wand flies from his grasp and I deftly catch it. His enraged glare is enough to finally drop the nonchalance.

"_Impedimen!"_ I shouted as he begins to tackle me. Of course this only slows him down.

"_Petrificus Totalus" _ I gasp as he reaches for my throat. I have the satisfaction of seeing his body lock. The satisfaction is lessened ever so slightly, however, when the body of the male full grown 7th year lands on me. His furious eyes are enough to send me on the defense. I manage to roll out from under him and _Stupefy_ him.

Breathing heavily I weighed my options. Finally deciding that it would not be in my best interest to leave the body here (no matter how much I would have loved to), I mutter _Mobilicorpus_.

Keeping the body in front of me so that I could easily stupefy him again should he come out of his bonds, began to trudge back to the castle.

I realize by this time that I am going to be late for patrolling with Potter. I sigh again (and grin a little) knowing that he will be worried; he was quite protective.

Thinking the happiest memory I have I summon my Patronus. "Potter, I'm going to be a little late. I ran into a little trouble and am going to go see Dumbledore. I'll be there as soon as possible." Sending her off I continue up to the entrance to his office. Muttering the password the stairs appear and I guide Malfoy (still in bonds thankfully) through; I do admit that I did not try not to hit any part of his body I could on the way up).

I knock quietly (still keeping an eye on the stupefied Malfoy because he should become mobile soon), and heard an "Enter".

I quietly opened the door and peek in. Confusion fills my mind when I see a furious Potter pacing back and forth in front of the Headmaster's desk as he sat calmly in his chair.

"Headmaster?"

"Come in Miss Evans." And I begin to push open the door. It was this brief action and Potter's head immediately whipping around at the mention of my name that distract me.

At that exact moment Malfoy becomes mobile once again. His furious flailing strike my other cheek and I once again feel blood dripping. Before either man could react I step out of this thrashing range, taunt him again with a fake sigh and put a full body bind on him once again.

Turning back to the Headmaster I grin slightly (it was kinda painful)."Sorry, Prof. Despite my relative patience, there is only so much I can take."

"Understandable, Miss Evans. I'll inform Professor Collins and leave the punishment to her."

I nod. And turn to relinquish Malfoy. Turning back I notice Potter's incredulous stare. At my confused look, his face goes blank. I blink again, confused but shrug it off.

"I was going to apologize for keeping you waiting, Potter, but seeing as you were distracted yourself…" expecting a grin from the mischievous Marauder, I was once again confused when his face keep the impassive blankness.

I begin to frown slightly and ask "You ready to start patrols now, Potter?"

He gives a curt nod.

Flashing the Headmaster a (small) smile (I swear I saw his eye twinkle), I thank him again and head out the door. I can hear Potter do the same.

We reach the hallways rather quickly and I begin the mindless task of checking all the doors on the left for students out after curfew.

All appears to be normal but for the fact that Potter seems to finding it necessary to slam the doors.

I stare at him to get his attention. He finally looks over and I raise an eyebrow in an obvious "what the hell is wrong" look.

His face remains blank but I think I catch something like fury flash in his eyes.

*****

_Supposed to be a shorter one shot but I'm enjoying it too much! I'll try to update complete it soon…I'm still trying to figure out how to present the massive argument that's about to erupt… :)_

_Review please!_


End file.
